1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement over a camera using a film having a magnetic memory and having a magnetic head for writing information to and reading information from the film having the magnetic memory, such as photographing information including shutter speed and aperture value.
2. Related Background Art
A camera which uses a film having a magnetic memory and has a magnetic head to write to the magnetic memory the photographing information such as shutter speed, aperture value, data or title and read the information as required has been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,213.
However, in such a camera, as shown in FIG. 12, when the magnetic head 52 is fixed to a pressure plate 51 to write or read the information to or from the film 54, the film 54 may be caught by edges 51b and 51c of an aperture 51a of the pressure plate 51 so that the film 54 is damaged.